Jugando a los papas
by Miss one-shota
Summary: Cuando se es niño la inocencia no tiene predominio alguno. Mas cuando están tratando de hacer sonreír a una pequeña niña, pero... ¿Que se le puede esperar a dos pequeños niños que solo juegan a ser papas? (One-shota espero le gusten)


**Jugando a los papas.**

En un parque, durante el atardecer. Una niña de unos ochos años de edad. Cabello rubio, ojos negros los cuales se encontraban empapados por una cuantas lagrimas. Solo miraba triste a algunos niños los cuales se encontraban jugando con sus padres.

― ¿Te encuentras bien niña? ―Pregunto un niño rubio, ojos miel quien apareció de la nada junto a la rubia.

― Que eres un viejo metiche Nathaniel. ¿Lo sabías? ― Le reclamo un niño de cabello negro y ojos gris, quien venía junto al pequeño rubio.

― ¡No me provoques! Cassy… ― le reclamo, insultándolo y remarcando la última palabra para ser bien escuchado por el otro niño.

― ¡Atrévete a repartirlo y te la veras conmigo rubia!

Los dos niños comenzaron a discutir, sin dejarse cuenta que la niña comenzó a reírse por lo sucedido. Pero aun así no tardo a que esto la escuchara.

― ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ―preguntaron los dos a las ves, mirándola atentamente.

― Yo… Lo lamento… ― Apenada, dirigió su mirada al suelo.

Los dos niños se quedaron viéndola, después intercambiaron mirada, así para después estar de acuerdo entre sí.

― Te perdonamos si nos dice que te pasa. ― Hablo Castiel, sentándose en una de las hamacas del parque, del lado derecho de la niña.

― A lo mejor podemos ayudarte. ―continuo el rubio, imitando a su amigo, sentándose del lado izquierdo de Rous.

La niña, confundida levanto la mirada perdida del suelo. Miro a los dos niños, pensando si les diría o no. Después dirigió su mirada asía los otros niños del parque.

― Yo… Yo no tengo mamá ni papá. ― respondió acogida, agachando la cabeza, deprimiéndola más de lo que estaba.

― ¿Por qué no los tienes? ―pregunto curioso el niño rubio, recibiendo un golpe de parte del pelinegro. ― ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ―Castiel le hace que mira a la pequeña, dándose cuenta de que hablo de más. ― Lo siento…

Negando con su cabeza prosiguió sin culpa ni nada parecido.

―Mis papas me abandonaron. A mí y a mi hermano mayor. A hora él se ocupa de mí. ―Aguantando unos segundos en silencio. Prosiguió. ―¡Por mi culpa mi hermano tuvo que dejar el instituto para así poder comenzar a trabajar y poder cuidarme! Acaso… ¿Acaso fui yo? ¿Yo fui el motivo por el cual mis papas nos abandonaran?

Unas cuantas gotas saladas comenzaron a caer en la arena, el cual simbolizaban todo el dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza que guardada su pequeño corazón.

Como auto reflejo, los pequeños saltaron de sus hamacas para sí poder estar frente a la pequeña.

― ¡No digas eso! ― le regaño Nathaniel.

― ¡Tienes a tu hermano mayor! ― siguió Castiel, siguió a Nathaniel―. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te escucha decir eso?

― Mira puede que no sea lo mismo, ya que yo tengo a mis papas, pero ellos le prestan más atención a mi hermana Ámbar que a mí. Así que no estés triste.

― Yo también tengo a mis papas, pero se la pasan más tiempo en su trabajo que apenas sabe que existo.

― Pero…

― ¡Nada de pero! ―regañaron a la niña a la misma ves.

― Mira si tanto quieres un papá, yo seré tu papá. ― dijo Castiel decidido de lo que avía dicho.

― ¡No! ¡Yo seré su papá! ― reclamo el rubio enojado.

― ¿Tu? Más bien serias una mamá. ―dijo el pelinegro burlándose, y teniéndolo cara a cara dispuestos a pelear de nuevo.

La niña, sorprendía, miro a los dos niños lo que intentaban hacer por ella. De la nada comenzó a llorar y reír de felicidad.

― ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ― preguntaron los dos, muy enojados.

― Es que… Ahora tengo papas. ― dijo emocionada, regalándoles una tierna sonrisa a los niños logrando que estos dos dejaran de discutir.

― Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas? ― pregunto Nathaniel.

― Es verdad, tenemos que saber tu nombre como tus padres y tú el nuestro. ― le dijo el pelinegro―. Yo me llamo Castiel, y el rubio que será tu madre es Nathaniel. ―dijo apuntando al nombrado.

― Oye.

― Hola mamá y papá. Mi nombre es…

― ¿Rous? ¿Rous? ― se escuchaba una voz masculina a lo lejos.

― ¿Qué? ― Una joven rubia, despertaba algo adolorida en la cabeza. Con la vista perdida, y con algo de dificultad para ver. Tuvo que parpadear miles de ves para ver mejor.

― Rous, ¿Te encuentras bien? ― pregunto un joven rubio de unos dieciocho años de edad, quien estaba a un lado de la joven, tumbada en una de la cama de la sala de enfermería.

― ¿Nathaniel? ¿Qué paso? — pregúntala joven, sentándose en la cama.

― Los siento Rous, mi hermana te dio muy fuerte en la cabeza, con una pelota de volibol. ―respondió apenado el delegado.

Rous, con algo de dificultad trato de sentarse pero aun seguía mareada por el dolor.

―Tu hermana es un peligro delegado. As algo al respectó. ― le reclamo un pelirrojo quien estaba del otro lado de la cama de Rous, sentado en una silla.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella dijo que fu un accidente. No soy la directora para implicarle un castigo. ― dijo tratando de hacerle entender al roquero.

Castiel al no estar satisfecho con lo que el delegado le dijo, le encaro de enfrente para seguir discutiendo y entrar en razón al delegado, lo que provocó que la rubia los mirara atento.

Los dos jóvenes al sentirse observados, miraron a la rubia para después preguntar.

― ¿Qué? ― Simultáneamente.

― Nada… Solo me preguntaba. ―aguardo un instante, tomo aire y prosiguió― . ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes dos se divorciaron?

Al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia, ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos, para después enojarse más de lo que están.

― Iré a hablar con Ámbar.

― Yo me iré con Lysandro.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, enojados con lo que acaban de escuchar, dejando sola a la joven. Sola miro atentamente la puerta por donde los dos ex amigos se fueron.

― Matrimonio. Nunca duran. ― dijo en suspiro, después se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

¿Qué se le podía esperar de dos niños que solo jugaban a los papas? Pero aun así era seguro. Aquella niña que fue, atesorara su recuerdo y momento que vivo con esos niños jugando, a los papas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Sé que dirán, ¿Qué me fume y todo lo demás? Pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Mi imaginación es así de loca.**

 **Debo dejar claro, a mi me gusta el yaoi, pero esto no tiene nada de eso, ya que no me sale escribirlo ara nada, solo es la inocencia de dos niños al tratar de ayudar a una niña. Solo es un juego infantil.**

 **Quería hacerlo largo, pero después no lo sigo o surge algo que me impida a seguirlo, por lo tanto lo deje como one-shota y nada más.**

 **Solo espero que le guste, lo disfrute y me dejen comentarios amistosos o no XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
